1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to laminating a plurality of non-woven mats of melt-blown thermoplastic polymer fibers to produce a non-woven sheet battery separator. The non-woven sheets may be produced by either point welding or using adhesives.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,394; British Patent 1,055,187.